


Cat got the Cream

by RebornFromSeas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornFromSeas/pseuds/RebornFromSeas
Summary: Caleb is a very good kitty for Mollymauk





	Cat got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readytobebolder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/gifts).



Caleb sat at Molly's feet, looking pretty with the bell and collar around his neck and his long tail curled in a gentle sweep around him. Molly was delighted, honestly. He had Caleb in a blue that matched his eyes, and the tail was just the right color so that the tabby stripes matched his hair...and Caleb made a delightfully sweet cat. 

He soaked up attention like this, especially Molly's fingers carding through Caleb's hair getting rid of the tangles. Caleb was trying so hard to look pretty for the other people in the club, to make Molly look good.

"Hey, hey Kitty, come into my lap, hmm?" Molly watched a small shudder that went through Caleb's shoulders, before he complied, easing into Molly's thighs.

Molly resumed stroking Caleb's hair and pulled him in to lean into his torso, encouraging Caleb to melt with gentle strokes through his hair. "There you are, good kitty. You look just right here. That's it."

Caleb blinked, slowly, at Molly and let the tension melt.

Molly smiled, proud that even with the music and noise of conversation and the eyes on him, Caleb was willing to melt so prettily into his arms. So, of course, that was when Molly slides his hand from Caleb's head down his neck, stopping at the tops of his shoulder blades. Molly repeated the stroke, extending it an inch at a time.

It's only the fact that Caleb's face was pressed into Molly's neck that he knew that Caleb's breath went from easy to heavy. Molly wanted to check Caleb's skimpy blue underwear to see if his desire is showing yet, but that would disturb Caleb from his resting spot, so Molly only stroked lower on Caleb's spine.

Molly's strokes skimmed over Caleb's ass now, stroking along his tail even. Molly hummed and lifted his hand away to dip into a dish of lube set on the table beside him. Then, when he brings it back, his fingers go to the base of Caleb's tail.

Caleb mewled into Molly's neck and arched his back to press his ass more firmly into Molly's hand. The movement pressed Caleb's soft, hairy chest into Molly's smooth one, all that chest hair pressing against Molly's nipples and rubbing them delightfully. "Oh, what a good kitty. What a sweet puss." Molly started petting Caleb's hair again with his free hand, scratching just behind his ear then along Caleb's jaw. He hides Caleb's face away from his neck and looks. Caleb had his eyes closed in pleasure, and pressing his chin into Molly's hand.

So Molly kissed him, soft and sweet, as he slid a finger in alongside the plug of Caleb's tail.

Caleb tried to press into the kiss and against Molly's finger at the same time, and Molly smiled into where their lips met. He had the cutest cat ever on his lap, and gods, he wanted to fuck them. He wanted - 

Molly guided Caleb's head back to his neck then moved his hand into his lap and slid it to cup the front of those skimpy blue panties. Caleb's hard clit pressed into Molly's palm and a surprising amount of wetness met Molly's fingertips. Molly pressed into the wet spot and whispered to Caleb, "I want my cock here. I want you sitting on me, taking me all, with my fingers in your ass with that tail. I want to fuck you in front of everyone in the club and for you to be a pretty kitty and mewl so they know how much you like it."

Caleb nodded hard and squirmed between Molly's hands. Molly smirked, undid the ties on the panties and pulled the scrap of fabric away. He got lube on his clean fingers and slid them into his Kitty's pretty pussy and got to work making him ready.

Molly worked more lube into Caleb's cunt, making sure he wouldn't run dry and then slid his finger out from his ass.

Caleb was loud about his disappointment, making a noise that clearly concerted his dislike for being empty.

"I know, I know, but you’re ready, so, yes, that's it." 

Caleb was already shifting to straddle Molly's cock, so Molly guided it into place and encouraged Caleb down. And Caleb, bless him, took it all without trouble, while making the sweetest little noises of pleasure.

"That's it, what a good pet. Stay right there..." Molly got more lube on his fingers and brought them back to Caleb's tail, sliding in first one, then two fingers to sit with the plug in Caleb's ass. 

It was so much, Molly couldn't imagine being that full, that eager to be filled, but Caleb took it all and moaned happily about it, moaned into Molly's neck and let his tongue flick out to lay over on Molly's skin, even. Molly shuddered, love swelling in him knowing that he was taking good care of Caleb.

"Okay, there we go, now you can move."

And Caleb did, lifting up from Molly's cock, and dropping back down with another sound, high and cute and desperate.

Molly groaned, more from the drag of Caleb's chest against him than anything else, but everything else was quite a lot. His eyes flickered to the club, to watch those who were watching them, to watch the purple one being impressed at how well trained his pet was. He met gazes with one fellow club member and slid a third finger into Caleb's ass. 

Caleb got louder with each lift and fall off his hips, each desperate squirm. His hands clutched to Molly's shoulders and he arched his back, begging without words for more, more attention, more touch, more Molly.

And who was Molly to deny it? He rubbed Caleb's clit with still sleeping fingers, letting the length of it slide and press between two fingers with Caleb fucking himself into Molly's cock.

That made Caleb's breath shudder, made Caleb shudder and press into Molly, getting more and more desperate to cum -

He screamed when he finally did. Molly grinned, proud of Caleb relaxing enough, trusting Molly enough, to be so loud. Molly reached out and grabbed a dry towel and signaled the club's waitstaff for a warmed one to be brought. The towel in his hands was shook out and draped over Caleb's back. Molly wiped some of the lube from his fingers into it, then dragged it up to drape over Caleb's hair.

Molly cupped Caleb's head through the towel and kissed him softly. "You were so good Caleb, such a good kitty. I'm going to clean you up, hmm?"

Caleb nodded, squirmed on Molly's lap and gasped with the reminder that he was still on Molly's cock, but schooled his features into concern.

Molly blinked, "Oh, you're not quite done?" Caleb nodded, then nuzzled Molly's neck and chin. "Ah, I'm not quite done." Caleb nodded against him. And Molly smiled. "Okay, I'm going to clean you up, and then you can drink your cream, hmm? Want that, kitten?"

Caleb nodded again, and Molly hugged him tight until the towel arrived. Molly cleaned up all the lube on them both, and Caleb went back to his knees as Molly fumbled with the straps on his dick and finally got it off. "Alright kitty, time for your cream."

Caleb buried his face between Molly's thighs and started lapping at his slick folds. 

Molly hissed with that first tiny flick of Caleb's tongue, that first brush of whiskers on his thighs, but he hadn't realized how much he needed this after taking care of Caleb. What a good kitty, to lick up all of Molly's cream. 

He was so thorough with it, licking every crevice, every fold, to make sure no drop was missed, and only then did he push his tongue into the source, fucking Molly with it until Molly was clutching at Caleb's hair and babbling, "Caleb, Caleb, good kitty, what a good kitty, fuck, Caleb, that’s it, that's it kitten."

Caleb kissed up Molly's slit and took his clit into his mouth, easing two fingers into Molly's cunt and searching for his g-spot, massaging it as he sucked.

"Caleb, Caleb I'm going to-"

Caleb shifted his mouth, pressed harder on Molly's g-spot, and drank deep as Molly squirted into his mouth and wrapped his legs around Caleb's shoulders.

Molly knew he must be screaming, his throat was so sore but his orgasm made him deaf to the noise of it, and left him seeing spots. 

Caleb was going back to cleaning him with that lapping tongue of his, making Molly shiver with aftershocks.

Molly groaned, and loosened his fingers to lay flat on Caleb's head "Caleb?"

"Ja?" The scene was done, then, if he was talking.

"I can't -"

"Shh, you already took care of me, let me take care of you."

Molly slumped into the chair in relief and nodded.


End file.
